Where Did I Go Right
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: SEQUEL to Hide Away. Three years since Alex and Justin ran away, problems arise when thier parents show up, will Alex so something she might regret later on?


_**Where Did I Go Right**_

_**Suammary: SEQUEL to Hide Away. It has been 3 years since Alex and Justin ran away, problems arise when thier parents and Max show up, will Alex say something she might regret later on?**_

Three Years. Three years we have been together. For the first year it had been in secret. Last year our parents found out, and we ran away. I can still remember the night they found out like it just happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

_"Justin. Alex. DINNER!" Theresa called _

_No anwser. "Jerry, go find those two, if thery're fighting break it up." She commanded _

_"Fine." Jerry grumbled walking up stairs to Alex's room. _

_He opened the door, and to his suprise he saw Alex and Justin-KISSING!_

_"THERESA!" Jerry called. Theresa came running up the stairs. When she came into the room, and saw what her children were doing she almost fanited from shock. _

_"Alex, why were you kissing Justin-on the lips?" Jerry asked in a stern voice _

_"Well, I. uh..." She sttutered, tears filling her eyes. _

_"YOU GUYS ARE BROTHER AND SISTER! IT'S WRONG!!" _

END OF FLASHBACK

I could still hear the roar of dad when he found us that night, it still haunts me. The way he was yelling at me. It's now 3 am, and we're sleeping. I shut my eyes, but all I can see in my dream was that fateful night.

**The Apartment...6AM Theresa's POV **

I was the only one up, usually it would be Justin. I wish we could of accepted Justin and Alex's choice to go out, instead we driven them out of the house, but Justin's 18 and Alex's 16 so really I have no choice.

I pick up a picture of Alex and Me at the movies at one of our GNO, I start to cry, I wish I had my babies with me instead they left. for good. I cry harder.

**The cottage 7am Alex's POV **

I am awake, starting a new day with Justin. He's still sleeping. I quietly get dressed, and head to the kitchen to start breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly went to the door, and to my surprise it was our mom, dad, and Max standing there. Thier faces were pale, and it looked like they were crying. I heard Justin coming out of the room. How in the world did they find the cottage.

"Mom. Dad. Max." I said flatly

"Alex, honey-" Mom started. Justin cut her off

"Alex, how did they find us?"

"We came here to apologize" Dad said stepping inside. I turned on my heels, and went into the kitchen to finish breakfast for me and Justin.

"Well it's a little too late." I snapped, not making eye contact.

"Please Alex, come home." Mom begged, tears swelling in her eyes, but I didn't resist, instead I gave her a firm no, then screamed; "No. I LOVE Justin, He's the love of my life, then if you don't accept it, then GO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, EVER!"

After that They walked out, and slammed the door shut.

I started to cry, but then I felt arms go around my waist, I looked up to see Justin, tears in his eyes as he holds me. He turns on the radio and the perfect song came on

I'm always too late, I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing, when its not cool to smile  
I'm always aiming, but somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here, something is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do

I'm always driving, forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left but I was singing some song and I  
I am arriving as everyone's leaving  
But there you were waiting, something is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do

Makes no sense to me, no it isnt clear  
but somehow your standing here  
Something gets to me, it's that nothing is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do  
ohhhh some how now I do  
Yeah yeah some how now I do..............

I wonder to regret the things I said to my parents and Max, but I don't regret saying that I love Justin. I do. He's my world. He's my everything. One person in my life I don't regret. I smile as the song fades up at him, he's still holding me, I kiss him on the cheek, He kisses me back. I know that even if we break up (i doubt it) we'll still be brother and sister, and we'll always love each other.

**Epilouge: 10 years later **

Alex Russo woke up to the sound of her daugther, Elizabeth Russo crying. She rose up, and looked at her husband, Justin, Her brother, still sleeping, She smiled as she cradled the baby in her arms, she heard the song she and Justin heard on the radio that morning her parents came to the cottage 10 years earlier.

I'm always too late, I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing, when its not cool to smile  
I'm always aiming, but somehow keep missing  
So how did you get here, something is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do

I'm always driving, forget where I'm going  
Should have turned left but I was singing some song and I  
I am arriving as everyone's leaving  
But there you were waiting, something is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do

Makes no sense to me, no it isnt clear  
but somehow your standing here  
Something gets to me, it's that nothing is wrong

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did

Where did I go right, how did I get you  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
and you found me  
Where did I go right, how did I get you  
I dont know how I did, but somehow now I do  
ohhhh some how now I do  
Yeah yeah some how now I do..............

The baby was asleep, Alex set her down, then crept down the hallway to the kitchen, she grabbed the phone, and started to dial the number that faded from her memory.

The reciever rang, and Alex said; "Mom"

_"Alex"_ _Theresa said from the other line_

"Yeah, it's me, look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened 10 years ago."

"_Honey, I forgive you, forget about it." Theresa said _

"How's Dad and Max?"

_"Max moved out 3 years ago, and your dad's fine, look honey I gotta go. I Love you"_

"Bye Mom. I love you too."

Alex hung up the phone, and smiled. She crept down the hallway to her room, she slipped back into bed, She felt arms go around her.

"Hey Baby." Justin said

"Hey, I talked to mom on the phone." She smiled kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah, what she say?"

"She said she misses us, Max moved out, dad's still the same, and she loves us."

"Good."

They lay in silence, before Justin spoke up. "Alex, I Love you"

"I love you too, Justin" Alex said before drifting off to sleep.

Remember, that love is a crazy thing, it can make you do the most craziest and amazing things, but you have to know this; Love is pretty amazing as long you have someone to share it with it's an amazing feeling. Same with Alex and Justin, don't ever let love get the best of you or you might say or do something you might regret later.

The End

**DONE! There MIGHT be a third, but I think I'll do others. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
